


Build-A-Bear

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Build-A-Bear Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I gave myself a lot of feels, M/M, Packing, Stiles secret in the back of his closet, cute and sad moments, going off to college, how he got the name Stiles, literally fluffy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is this?” Derek asks, leaning against the doorjamb of Stiles closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build-A-Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeGollyWiz13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/gifts).



> Something I had been wanting to write for a while now. Might end up writing another one dealing with build-a-bear. Sorry not sorry. I own nothing.
> 
> Also wrote this for Kayla when she was in a blue mood the other night. But I'm not sure if it helped... oops.  
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

It’s the week before Stiles is supposed to move into BHCC dorms that he finds himself cleaning out his room and packing. Derek by his side in a nice fitting pair of jeans and an old white wife beater.

 They’ve each got Hefty trash bags that promise to handle whatever job they have and Stiles is fully intending to test that theory.

He’s elbow deep in his sock drawer, throwing lonesome onesome socks that have long since lost their match but he’s never bothered to throw out before. Stiles thinks nothing of Derek being in his closet, has in fact given him strict instructions on what to toss and what to leave be.

He doesn’t remember what he’s hid there until he startles at Derek’s amused laugh. The sound still never ceasing to amaze him.

“What is this?” Derek asks, leaning against the doorjamb of Stiles closet.

Stiles turns his attention from his dresser drawer to see what has drawn such amusement from the grumpy Alpha.

His eyes fly open wide and a squeak leaves his throat. In Derek’s grasp is a brown stuffed dog, coated in a layer of dust, wearing a dirty faded orange shirt with a flaming guitar on the front.

“Don’t touch that!” Stiles squawks, bolting up from where he’s been kneeling, his arms wind milling wildly.

Derek lets loose a booming laugh and holds the dark brown puppy between both of his hands and smiles at Stiles.

Stiles scowls and stomps right up to him, practically growling. “I’m serious dude, don’t touch that.” He makes to grab at it but Derek childishly holds it up above his head, just out the younger man’s reach.

Stiles face tints pink, not from embarrassment but from anger.

Derek steps to the side around from Stiles, still grinning, completely ignoring how mad he is and plops down on the edge of his bed and brings the stuffed animal in front of him for closer inspection.

“I gotta say, I never expected you to keep around stuffed animals still.” His shoulders shake with silent laughter and he doesn’t even notice how livid Stiles is.

Derek picks at the black guitar where the threading has starting to unravel, the years of love from a rowdy child obvious.  He shifts his hold on the toy until his fingers brush against something hard in the hand of it and he looks up at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles eyes go from angry slits to completely blown wide and he shakes his head frantically. Derek grins and presses down on what he finds to be a button.

The smile disintegrates from his face what a soft female voice floats from a speaker hidden inside the plushy animal.

“ _Mama loves you my sweet little boy. Remember when I’m gone that I will always love you and I’ll always be with you. And when you miss me the most just hug Stiles close and let him give you hugs that I won’t be able to give you. I love you my precious boy._ ”

Derek sets the dog down carefully on the bed, almost as if it has suddenly turned into the frailest of glass. He looks to Stiles and swallows the wave of guilt.

Stiles is pale as a ghost, his wide amber eyes already red rimmed with tears he’s obviously fighting back.

“Stiles I….” Derek trails off, standing from the bed, not knowing if he’s even welcome in the teenager’s room now.

Stiles gives a shaky breath and walks stiffly to his bed, picks up the toy, and sits down hugging it close to his chest. The tiniest of smiles flits across his lips.

“My mom names this old thing Stiles,” he says after a few minutes. “And when she passed away I took over its name because it made me feel closer to my mom and was easier for everyone else to say.”

Stiles sounds so sad to Derek but his smile is still in place. Hesitantly Derek takes the spot on the bed next to him, only relaxing when Stiles bumps their shoulders together.

“I used to press the button over and over when she first passed. Just so I could hear her voice…. She’d went to build-a-bear herself near the end when she knew she wasn’t going to make it and did this so I’d always be able to hear her voice…” He takes a deep shaky breath and laughs a tiny bit, not looking at Derek. “I stopped pressing the button when I realized that I didn’t know how long it would last. I was scared that it would stop working and I’d never get to hear her and then I got scared I’d forgot what she sounded like.”

Derek nods and puts his arm around Stiles slender shoulders, Stiles leans into the touch, turning just enough so he can bury his face into the side of Derek’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters gruffly. “I never would have played like that if I’d known how important it was to you.”

Stiles shakes his head and laughs quietly. “It’s okay. Now you know.” He licks his lips and sits back up but not completely out of Derek’s touch.

They sit in silence together; Derek doesn’t know for how long but doesn’t think to break the comfortable silence. It’s Stiles who finally sighs and places the stuffed animal onto his nightstand and stands, brushing his hands from the traces of dust.

When he turns around his smile is wide and genuine and mischievous. “Okay, enough of this Nicholas Sparks moment…. How about you get off your ass and help me finish packing up?”

Derek snorts and swats at Stiles, standing from the bed as well.

 Later when Stiles is downstairs getting another trash bag Derek picks the stuffed animal up from its place on the nightstand and places it in a large box marked “dorm room”, and smiles to himself then continues goes back to helping clean off Stiles computer desk, thinking that Stiles should go to build-a-bear and make them one in case they miss him when he’s too busy with college life to come home from campus every weekend.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I'll really appreciate it :D


End file.
